User blog:Hoa619/7 Reasons why I Love HOA!!!
Heyyyy guys! It's hoa619 and it's been like FOREVER since I've written a blog, so I decided to write a blog about the 7 reasons/things of why I love HOA so much. I'm gonna start. :D 1. HOA has everything. It's so great because like whenever you watch a tv show these days, it always has drama. HOA is different which is why I love it. HOA has mystery, reality, action, comedy, and of course drama. :D I love it because I've never been into mysteries and now I am. I like reality because I can relate and I love action because it's so intense and I love comedy because laughing is one of my hobbies. ;) Plus, drama is such a bonus for us too because drama is in everything. 2. HOA made me watch more videos on Youtube. I am really obsessed with the show, so I tend to go online and search up sneak peeks or watch videos of my OTPs which are Fabina, Peddie, and Jara. I love to watch videos because it's so entertaining and if I become less obsessed with the show, I can watch videos and it'll just make me obsessed again. :P Also, if I lose hope in a pairing, videos help me earn the hope back and keep me happy. :) 3. HOA has opened up new things to me. I've met some really awesome people and have joined this wiki! I love meeting new people especially people that I can always talk to about my favorite stuff and people that will help me with my HOA obsession. That's why I love going on here because it's an adventure too. :) Also, I love to edit and want to be a journalist, so I love to edit and add pages. 4. HOA has made me more dedicated and committed to things. I soon became dedicated to watching HOA and trying new things. I would always rush my mom home and literally jump on the couch, turn on the tv, and wait till the show is on. :D My mom is like :/ because I've never been this obsessed with a show besides BTR. Also, I'm so sad when I miss an episode because I feel like I miss a part of the mystery and every clue counts, so I find multiple ways to watch the episode that I missed. ( Btw, Nick doesn't work on my comp and idk why, so it's hard to find other sites to watch. ) 5. HOA has trigger my curiosity a lot. Before, I was always curious about random things, but now HOA has made me curious about one thing: the mystery! I love to watch the show and examine every clue that I can to see from the episodes or promos.( Like Fabian's tattoo.) Also, I love the cliffhangers even though they trigger my annoyance too because I can't want to see what comes next. I usually hate cliffhanges because they annoy me because I want to know what happens next, but HOA is different for me. I enjoy the cliffhangers and try to figure out what's next. 6. HOA is like a person to me. I know this probably sounds weird, but I feel that HOA has grown up so much. I love how the show progresses and is intenser. I love HOA because compared to the other Nick shows, HOA is intense. Like Klariza said, Nick isn't afraid to hold back for this show and I love that. Also, I love how much the characters grown like how Fabian became more outgoing and braver and Jerome showed his sensitive side more often. 7. HOA has taught me a lot of things. HOA is such a great show and is somewhat educational. It taught me so much about Egypt like the gods and Egyptian artifacts. I learned a lot about the gods like Thoth, Isis, Hathor, and of course, Anubis! The show makes the infomation seem interesting instead of how I learn it at school from a boring, old textbook. This was so long. :/ Oh wells. That's what I get from writing about HOA. :D I used love a lot. :P Every reason starts with HOA and try to figure out why I used 7 reasons. :) Haha, yes I know, I'm such an obsessed and dedicated fan. ;) Tell me why u love HOA below in the comments. Byeeee guys! :) Category:Blog posts